


Медведь и золото

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gen, Loving Varric, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Relationships, Purple Hawke, entirely naked Hawke showing off bc he's a little dick, in a way of speaking, just softness and love, no actual plot, non-officially married, smartass Hawke, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Когда они вместе, время, заглядевшись, замедляет свой бег.





	Медведь и золото

В их покоях душно, потрескивает дымящий камин и расписное покрывало сбито на постели в алое драконье гнездо. Здесь не помешало бы окно: чтобы порыв ветра прошелся по углам, собрал застоявшийся воздух, обрывки отвергнутых листов, запах влажной кожи, рассыпавшиеся смешки. Здесь помешало бы окно: пронзительный скрип ставней, пьяная ругань в переулке, пыль и песок, которые гуляют по улицам Нижнего города крошечными вихрями, чужие глаза, которых и без того хватает. На полу, среди пустых кувшинов и грязи, нанесенной подошвами, брошены изрытые вмятинами доспехи, гусиные перья с измочаленным, сточенным очином. Из-за крепкой двери грохают кружками, бестолково, в три струны, бренчит заезжий бард и смачно тянет густой гороховой похлебкой.

Гаррет ходит босиком, грузно, привыкший таскать на себе лишние килограммы железа, потирает ступней об икру и, собрав с тарелки остатки жаркого, заедает их вялым виноградом.

− Кислятина, − он морщится и передергивает голыми плечами, в свете огня пот блестит на них, словно чешуйки расколотого янтаря, и четко очерчивается силуэт на фоне текучих языков пламени.

Варрик беззлобно подтрунивает:

− Становись наместником, и сможешь есть лучшие сорта Антивы, пока не слипнется.

Хоук бросает общипанную веточку в камин, а взгляд, искристый, как топаз, − на Варрика, шкодливо улыбается так, что улыбка − сплошь белые зубы и черная борода.

− Поразительно, − говорит он и присаживается на краешек стола, небрежно вытягивая крепкие ноги. Он поджар, покрыт шрамами везде, куда хватает глаз, и местами − темной, почти медвежьей шерстью и до мельчайшего, самого незначительного движения осознает свои действия. Варрик закатывает глаза. − …как в одном предложении ты умудрился сначала переоценить мои способности и сразу же их недооценить.

Варрик отзывается, что таким поразительным умением излагать обязан книгам, и совестит:

− Хоук, нам вообще-то обед туда приносят, куда ты изволил примостить свой зад.

− Ничего, я не брезгливый.

Исключительно довольный собой, Гаррет зевает, по-собачьи скалясь, с клацаньем захлопывает рот и потягивается так размашисто, будто собирается заключить в объятия весь Тедас. И воплотить это, знает Варрик, гораздо легче, нежели заставить Хоука одеться хотя бы условно, − потому что важные гости являются без стука, − и пусть в конце концов Гаррет все-таки уступает, к кровати он возвращается вовсе не за тем, за чем его просили.

*******

С утра в комнатке над «Приютом Вестника» зябко; уголки рамы, где сквозит и просвистывает, седы от инея, и в солнечном прямоугольнике, который вырезан окном, словно кусок податливого масла, серебристо мерцает пыль от тяжелых одеял.  Варрик лежит на спине, одна рука подсунута под комковатую подушку, пальцы другой размеренно, круг за кругом оглаживают ухо Гаррета. У Варрика незнакомая прежде складка меж бровей, новая ссадина через нос, а отросшие волосы и широкая грудь − в свете наливающегося дня будто сияют изнутри бархатистым золотом.

Хоук обнимает его под коленом и льнет щекой к теплому животу, невольно вслушиваясь в тихое урчание от выпитого накануне вина и даже не пытаясь сдержать сонной, дурашливой улыбки, и время от времени приподнимается, чтобы всё это: лицо в полусне, мягкий ониксовый ореол вокруг него, прищуренные глаза с медовым переливом − увидеть всё это еще раз. Он спрашивает:

− Скажи, а твой титул − он делает принцем того, кто отважится заключить с тобой союз?

Варрик посмеивается:

− Так вот каковы твои истинные мотивы?

Смех этот идет из солнечного сплетения, но зарождается ниже, глубже, и Хоук, склонившись, прикасается губами к тому месту, где всё уже красно от его щеки, и колючей щетины, и жесткой спутанной бороды. Варрик притягивает его, ласково придерживая за ушами, целует в висок и спрашивает вполголоса, будто самого себя, с выражением, от которого почему-то щемит в груди:

− Откуда в тебе столько… − он подбирает слово быстрее, чем Гаррет придумал бы и успел вставить какую-нибудь остроумную околесицу: − …любви?

Хоук жмурится. Он не знает. Не знает, как объяснить − откуда. От этих рук со следами чернил; от доброты; от плутовских баек; от написанных и ненаписанных еще страниц; от всепоглощающего ощущения покоя, приюта, прибежища; от бьющих в цель стрел, которых несметное множество. Он не представляет, как всё это выразить, а потому отвечает, хотя и не нужно вовсе:

− Да так, выторговал у одного принца.


End file.
